


爱的名字

by 一隻文鳥三條腿 (christinabjorgman)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinabjorgman/pseuds/%E4%B8%80%E9%9A%BB%E6%96%87%E9%B3%A5%E4%B8%89%E6%A2%9D%E8%85%BF
Summary: 时间线：小说结局之后。（可能会有设定上的bug）这是一篇幻想小说结局之后，Ciri再见到狼叶二人的同人。为了契合原作当中的“命运论”，做了一点私设，但希望不会让您觉得ooc
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Galahad, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 5





	爱的名字

> 猎魔士传奇在学术界依旧是备受争议的研究对象。直至今日，仍然有老派历史学家对此持相信态度，但他们的呼声在时间的推移中趋于弱势。而大多数年轻的考古学家犀利地指出，这个家喻户晓的故事缺乏真实性——从未有人发现过他们的墓冢。并且，在这段传奇里扮演重要角色的某位女术士——范格尔堡的叶奈法，也同样没有在世上留下过她的痕迹。  
>  有关猎魔士与叶奈法的结局众说纷纭。广为流传的是佛罗伦斯·德兰诺伊编著在《童话与民间故事》中的版本：过了一段婚后幸福的生活，猎魔士便死于心肌梗塞，而女术士则伤心成疾，不久也撒手人寰。  
>  但也有人倾向于另外一种说法：猎魔士其实早在利维亚大屠杀中不幸去世，女术士为了救他，燃尽了自己的生命之火。
> 
> ——瑞斯缇夫·德蒙梭隆《北方战争、神话、谎言与真假掺半的事实》
> 
>   
>  耶和华神使各样的树从地里长出来，可以悦人的眼目，其上的果子好作食物。园子当中又有生命树和分别善恶的树。
> 
> ——《创世纪2：8-9》

* * *

  
爱的名字有很多种，但没有哪个像他们之间的那样，坎坷却又忠贞不渝，走向最终的美好。

  
□  
南部的秋风更胜以往，它裹挟着干冷的空气俯瞰大地上斑斑点点的纯白，然后不屑地笼过这片棉花田，奔向更遥远的尼弗迦德。棉花絮坚挺地抱住枝干，任由身下的叶子被气候吹得发枯发黄。这阵呼啸的寒风无法对它构成威胁，想及此处，棉花絮好似更加膨胀了，摇摇身姿以示傲慢。  
可惜不等它站住脚跟，一个庞然大物的阴影向它席卷而来，伸手扯下了它的骄傲。  
小女孩手脚麻利地揪住一朵朵棉花。她用小手搓了搓，那些枯叶便发出一声哀嚎，四分五裂。她将棉花絮统统扔进篮子后，走到另一列继续自己的农活。  
她家的棉花田在村子里不算大，用不着每天都待在田里。她只需几个钟头就能做完这份工作。小女孩不讨厌收棉花，相反，她甚至认为这比其他粗活好得多。没有那么累，还可以悄悄偷懒。何况自己也能在这段时间一心两用。手脚不停的同时，脑子里也能复习几个今天学到的单词。  
她渴望成为女术士。就像范格尔堡的叶奈法、神圣烈士菲丽芭·艾哈特那样的女术士——昂首挺胸的顶尖女性。哎呀，若是还能像叶奈法那样邂逅一段传奇，该多么幸运！所以她要加倍努力学习，争取到进入艾瑞图萨学院修行的机会。  
落日的余温轻柔抚摸她的耳朵，小女孩的耳根泛起红晕，她像是打了鸡血一样，雄赳赳气昂昂地摘下棉花。  
“妮穆耶，不要这么用力！”农舍旁传来母亲的喊声。妮穆耶这才缓过神来，放慢了动作。但是没过多久，她又急匆匆收拾筐子，三步并两步赶到最后一列棉花田。金黄色的棉花絮在风中摆弄身姿，小女孩趁母亲不注意，将它们唰唰拧下。  
妮穆耶做完一系列工作后冲出屋子，她甚至不顾母亲的叫唤，往村头一间棚屋赶去。她的姐姐比她早一个钟头结束手上的活路，现在她应当已经在那里待着了。妮穆耶在采棉花上花了太多时间，她开始担心自己赶不上说书人波格维兹德讲故事，而他昨天答应了姐妹俩，今天的主题是叶奈法和杰洛特的事情。  
她加快脚步，在黄土铺就的村道上快得像个梭子。  
棚屋就在马厩旁，妮穆耶老早闻到马粪夹杂着牧草发出的阵阵涩味。她屏住呼吸，一个箭步跨过去。但她的短腿着地不稳，还直接撞上了从马厩里出来的人。若不是被那人刚好扶住，“小肘子”差点就摔一跤。  
“噢！”她惊叫出声，站住脚朝那人欠身道歉，“对不起……谢谢！”  
她飞快打量了那人一眼——从故事里得来的经验告诉她，不要一直盯着陌生人瞧。深灰色袍子罩住了此人半个身体，只有马靴和绑腿露在外面，而一个深口兜帽将她半张脸都藏在了阴影下。妮穆耶已经许久没见过这种扮相的来客，上一次还是两三年前，铁匠儿子康诺尔被锤子砸伤了手，村长请附近山里的神殿治疗师的时候。  
眼前这位治疗师会出现在这儿，约莫也是有谁伤了手脚胳膊吧。妮穆耶在心里如此推测。  
“谢谢您帮忙，恕我先走一步！”小肘子又朝她行了一礼，留下默不作声的治疗师，径直跑向棚屋。  
等她推开门，老乞丐说书人波格维兹德早已讲完一部分了。妮穆耶搬了张板凳坐在姐姐身旁，悄声问她故事进度。得到答复后，她松了口气——还没错过精彩部分。  
“小家伙们，”波格维兹德说，“我们得弄清楚一点：叶奈法是个非常好心肠的女术士。”  
“但是我爸爸说她阴险歹毒！”有孩子高声插话。  
“这又是哪里听来的？”老乞丐装作吃惊的模样。  
“我不知道啊。我爸爸说的！”  
“所以，这些都是对她的误解，”波格维兹德摇摇头，“小家伙们，有一个信得过的人说过，世人留给叶奈法的大半评价，都来自于外表留下的第一印象……”  
“那她长什么样呢？”妮穆耶不禁开口问道。  
“她的画像没有一副留存下来，小肘子。”老乞丐看见她一副失望的表情，又改口道：“但是根据描述，她的卷发乌黑靓丽，相衬雪白的肌肤。要知道，女术士们都喜爱不择手段打理她们的外表。而她的瞳孔则像冰冷优雅的紫水晶……她永远都穿黑白色调的衣服，即便是礼服也不例外。  
她看上去十分不近人情——而人们总是会对这类人产生误判。男人们觉得她是美丽的毒蛇，女人们则对她咬牙切齿，因为叶奈法的魅力总是盖过一切。可是，当我们回顾她做的事情，以及对外人的态度，就会发觉这尊白玉雕像里面揣着一颗炽热的心。”  
于是说书人将叶奈法的故事娓娓道来，从她和猎魔士的初见，到她与惊奇之子的邂逅……每一个故事都引人入胜。波格维兹德讲到尽兴之处，端起一旁的米粥润了润嗓，说：“说到这儿，我可以告诉你们，在遥远的史凯力格群岛，叶奈法的名誉可是非常好的。”  
“为什么呢？”有小孩如期发问。  
“女术士们大多都喜欢端着架子。叶奈法却在遇到快小产的孕妇的时候，不顾形象冲上去帮她安胎。最后女术士的漂亮裙子被剧烈运动绷坏了——那可是她心爱的裙子呢。但她获得了众人的认可。”  
妮穆耶悄悄咋舌。  
波格维兹德又讲到叶奈法如何为了寻找希里，只身前往危险海域结果命丧大海。孩子们纷纷坐不住了，妮穆耶的姐姐胡乱把泪流满面的脸蛋擦干净，问道：“那、那杰洛特知道她死了的事情吗？”  
“不，他不知道。”  
“怎么这样——”妮穆耶听见姐姐的呜咽声更重了。  
“至于之后发生的事情，”老乞丐又喝了一口米汤，“留到明天再说吧，小家伙们，天都黑了。”  
“不要！你现在就说！我去厨房悄悄拿一节香肠给你！”  
“我也是！我们家昨天晒了牛肉干！”  
就连平时只爱战争故事的那些男孩也争先恐后请求说书人多待一个钟头，有人“砰”地跑出门，过了一会儿风风火火进来拿了半块馕饼递给他。老乞丐乐得合不拢嘴。  
“咳，”波格维兹德清了清嗓子，“一个童话故事以悲剧收场是非常可惜的，不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
“老乞丐，我大姨以前告诉我，猎魔士最后和叶奈法结婚了，是真的吗？”  
“是真的，孩子，这是真的。”  
“可是你明明说叶奈法死了！”  
“我是这么说过，”老乞丐一点也不意外，“但是，谁又能证明呢？小家伙，这世界上存在很多我们不能解释、无法相信的幻象。”  
他满意地看着众小孩似懂非懂地点头。  
“我还是不打算继续往下讲，”波格维兹德挥了挥拐杖，示意炸开锅的麻雀们静声，“不过我可以提前说一说他们的婚礼。这是我从一个信得过的人那里听来的。”  
“你不告诉我这个信得过的人是谁，我就不相信你！”  
“不、不，我不能说，但是我能告诉你们，这个人亲自参加过他们的婚礼。  
他们婚礼当天的天气非常晴朗，有人说那是叶奈法施了咒语的效果。阳光铺在沼泽地的湖面上，折射出黄金般璀璨的光辉……”  
  
Ⅰ  
阳光在氤氲的雾气中逸散开来，触摸平静的湖泊。未知的对岸拂来一阵微风，洒下粒粒珍珠轻轻打碎了镜面。风儿又钻进苹果树的枝桠。它太过急促，两三枚树叶悠悠荡荡从树上被挤下来，躺落在闭目养神的杰洛特脸上。  
猎魔士的面部肌肉上下抽动，一只手啪地拍了上去。杰洛特睁开眼睛，抄起那枚树叶，睡眼惺忪地盯着瞧。最后他伸了个懒腰，将目光移到一旁的叶奈法身上。  
“叶，我睡了有多久？”  
“我的爱，你睡了足足三个小时。”女术士背靠着树干，伸手撩拨他的纯白发丝，说道。  
猎魔士试图起身，但他的手肘虚弱无力，整个人重重摔了回去。“我感觉自己动弹不得，”他呻吟道，“每个关节都痛死了。”  
“因为你躺了太久，”叶奈法说，“别着急，我的爱，休息一下就能恢复。”  
可是我身上被干草叉捅出的窟窿还没痊愈，杰洛特暗暗想道。虽然它们现在没那么痛，也没有流血，但我短时间内怕是站不起来了。他在心底叹气。不一会儿注意力又被另外的事情吸引。  
从我第一次醒来开始，这几个钟头她都管我叫“我的爱”。猎魔士感觉有支鸡毛搔弄他的心尖，搞得他暗自痴笑。从来没人这样叫我，我也敢打赌这是她第一次这么称呼一个男人……我还挺喜欢这个叫法的。这是专属我的爱称，没有哪个人能夺走。他心中顿生一股念头，还想再听叶奈法说出这三个字。  
“叶……”  
“嗯？”  
“我、我……”猎魔士支吾片刻，憋出三个字：“我爱你。”  
然后他听见女术士的浅笑声。叶奈法起身换了个姿势，她侧躺在猎魔士身旁——如他睡着前那样，然后支起胳膊撑着头细细打量他。“我知道的，杰洛特，”她一字一句、十分郑重地回复道，“我也爱你，”似乎回想起当年的仙尼德岛政变，她的声音微弱起来，“我的爱，现在我们不用顾忌其他。我们有无限的光阴诉说爱意，这是我一直期盼的。”  
“是啊，一位猎魔士和女术士，”杰洛特抬手触碰她的脸颊，注视着她，“寿命还有一百年才到头。我们有大把的时间。”  
猎魔士没注意到叶奈法眼底闪过的异样目光。他别过头，回味挚爱对他的称呼里绵延不绝的爱意。那就像她身上的丁香与醋栗的淡雅香气，令他难以自拔。  
日光钻过苹果树茂密枝叶间的罅隙，擦过红润硕大的果实，在两人身上投下斑驳的光影。杰洛特轻轻抚摸叶奈法的手掌，他端详那些手指关节上的丑陋疤痕，“你的手……感觉好些了没？”  
女术士闻言微微动了动手指，“好多了，”她说，“这几个月来，我本以为里面有几根会永远僵下去，但我还是比较幸运。”她试着蜷起拳头，又伸展开。接着叶奈法站了起来，她拍拍衣服上的草屑，向杰洛特伸手说道：“或许你也可以测试一下身上愈合得怎么样了。”  
“叶，我受的是致命伤。能活下来就很不错了……”  
“你先试试看。”  
于是杰洛特尝试用手撑起上半身。他还是有些迟疑——他的动作小心翼翼，生怕身上开的那三个洞又往外冒血。但是没有。他稍微活动自己的脖颈，接着是双腿——那里传来一阵酥麻，猎魔士呲牙咧嘴地轻轻捶了捶大腿。他握住了叶奈法的手，借力起身。  
最后杰洛特安然无恙地站得笔直。  
猎魔士捏了捏腰上原本空洞的地方，那里什么感觉都没有，一如之前没有东西叉进去的那样。“真叫人难以相信，”他喃喃说道，“我躺了只不过三个小时……”  
叶奈法望向苹果树后茂密、繁盛的林子。青草悠悠，蝴蝶翻飞，不同季节的鲜花在土地上一同盛开，甘菊向阳张开怀抱，蜜蜂绕着风信子打旋，苹果树上停着鸟儿；黄鹂在啼唱，夜莺在欢鸣，还有一只支楞着长脖子、绿羽泛蓝光的大鸟在不远处踱步。她不曾见过有哪种雉鸡能长得这么漂亮。那只大鸟唰地一下张开了闭合的尾羽，宛如一面扇子，日光照得它的尾屏荧荧发亮，上面好似缀有千目。这些景象被午后的暖阳笼在一层金辉之下。女术士微微眯起紫罗兰色的双眼。  
杰洛特瞧见她脸上露出惊叹的神色，好奇地扭过身，将她所见的景色一览眼底。猎魔士的语言顿时变得贫乏，他怔怔呆在原地。  
过了半晌，一旁传来叶奈法的声音：“真是被我们的好女儿带到不得了的地方来了。”  
  
□  
“……金色头冠下的黑色卷发倾泻而下，漫过她的肩膀和她身穿的高领黑条纹袖织锦白色长裙，长裙上身缀满无数的丁香色缎带……”  
尽管婚礼上出现了一些意外，但猎魔士和女术士最终在宾客的见证下用带子将彼此的手联系在一起。婚宴持续到午夜，人人都开怀畅饮，从前的敌人现在成了朋友，整个洛史洛格城堡其乐融融。叶奈法也准许杰洛特和丹德里恩他们喝酒——就一小杯。  
“希里向他们道别，她将在清晨骑着凯尔佩驶向南方，像一名猎魔士那样拥抱孤独。有些事情结束了，但有些事情恰恰正在开始……”  
波格维兹德端起碗小唑一口。里面的米汤已经喝得一滴不剩了。  
“我喜欢这个故事，尤其是他们和巨……巨水‘cun’搏斗的那里。”有个男孩子嚷嚷道。  
“是巨水蝽。你这个笨蛋！”另一个小孩纠正他的发音。  
“小家伙们，听够了吗？我的嘴皮子可是真的说干啦！这下你们再怎么求我也不会继续讲了。”  
妮穆耶急切地恳求他：“那你明天一定要接着讲下去！”  
  
Ⅱ  
郁金香的芬芳挤进门缝，引得刚睡醒不久的杰洛特喷嚏连连。他揉了揉鼻子，坐起来环视四周。地上摊着零零散散的衣物，衬裤大剌剌地坐在内衣上面，内衣下方则躺着马甲和里衫。男女款的外套被随意地扔在一旁，某人的高跟靴只剩一支。猎魔士忽然意识到，昨晚的激情十分剧烈。  
叶奈法尚未苏醒。雪白柔顺的肌肤不小心从软软搭在她身上的毯子下露出来。猎魔士将毯子捺好，以免他的爱人着凉。他轻手轻脚离开床铺，拿起浴巾把下身围住。他望向窗外，周围的苹果树硕果累累，枝叶泛着金黄明亮的墨绿。今天的天气一如既往，这个地方的暖阳似乎从来不会毒辣。  
女术士嘴里吐出几句梦呓，抬起胳膊似乎想要揽住身旁的杰洛特，但她扑了个空。  
她的眼睛撑开道缝，似醒非醒般盯着猎魔士。后者自觉地递给她衣服。  
叶奈法没搭理他，而是扭了个身，脑袋埋进枕头里。杰洛特已经习惯她这样赖床。猎魔士靠在椅子上默不作声地等待。  
他听见了微风与青草共舞的沙沙声，还的有女术士均匀的鼻息。他悄悄端详爱人的睡颜。杰洛特突然想起了以前在北方诸国的宫廷里见到的油画。不，不是那种宫廷画师为了取悦国王的肖像画——它们的初衷不太美丽。  
是那些君主私藏的作品。画师精心雕琢每一道笔触，描绘出画中人面部的放松柔和以及通透柔美的肌肤；微颤的睫毛仿佛落在羊脂上的黑蝴蝶，画中人略长的鼻梁隐在散落发丝之下，乌鸦般丛丛茂密亮黑的秀发倾泻在她的香肩上，妖娆动人。  
过了片刻，黑蝴蝶振翅飞起，露出一双闪烁着困意的紫色眼睛。画中人眨了眨眼，像只优雅的猫儿慵懒地支起身，毯子呲溜滑了下去。她的胴体比例太过美好，杰洛特心目中无人能与之媲美。他痴迷又贪婪地独赏这幅每个细节都充满了艺术和美妙的油画。  
然后整幅画的和谐被画中人的咒骂声击碎了。  
叶奈法拎起皱得像咸菜一样的衣服：“这件都穿了好几天了。”  
“我们没有其他衣服，叶。”  
女术士歪起嘴巴，她拢了拢瀑布般的黑色鬈发，凭空来了一句：“给我睡袍。”  
杰洛特的直觉告诉他，这句话不是冲他说的。他没有支声。  
接着叶奈法示意他去衣柜那里看看。可是，衣柜那里能有什么？他们昨天就把这栋木屋的每个角落搜了一遍。但杰洛特还是照做了，因为和叶奈法争论这些毫无意义。  
猎魔士拉开橱柜。  
他认为，他依旧有很多东西需要适应。比如说眼前的景象——两件睡袍整齐地躺在衣橱里。  
“你们的魔法有时候真让人匪夷所思。”杰洛特把手上的东西递给她。  
叶奈法慢条斯理地穿上睡袍，从床上挪下来。她踮起脚送给猎魔士一个早安吻，以回馈他的表现，但是这个吻短促又轻巧。杰洛特意犹未尽的念想化为一声叹息。  
“我得去洗漱。你也是。”叶奈法的态度斩钉截铁。  
他们陆续离开木屋，走到小溪旁。这栋房子的地理位置很完美，它被苹果树林围绕，而四周有一圈空地可以搭建篱笆，流动的水源也目所能及。一切都是那么理想，房子的出现也是如此及时——就在他昨天刚和女术士抱怨这岛上没有住所的时候。  
杰洛特掬起溪水洗脸，冰凉的水温统统赶走了瞌睡虫。猎魔士拿起浴巾把脸揩干，说：“我们可以把房子周围圈上栅栏。”  
“嗯？”叶奈法叼着牙刷回了一个单音节。  
“我说，如果有机会久住，我们可以试着把这里规划一下。”  
女术士打点好后回复道：“当然没问题。”  
“然后圈养一些动物，种点花草，或者空出一部分地做成菜园子，”杰洛特的声音听起来单调快速，不过叶奈法知道他内心对此十分热忱，“我能用小刀试着做木工，还有——”  
“还有你会亲手扩修这间屋子，而我则会学着把菜园打理一下，种点吃的，”女术士接着他的话继续道，她的声音转而轻柔，“……一个很美的梦。”  
“会成真的，叶，只要等你带着希里把事情办完，我们就能再回到这里做这些事情。我们会幸福到老。”  
叶奈法挑起眉毛，饶有兴致地问：“再回到这里？此时此刻我们就在这儿。”  
“但是我们得回去把事情处理妥当……”  
“别想这些了，猎魔士，”叶奈法尖利地打断他，“想想当下！想想你那些全是窟窿的战衣和锁甲，想想怎么弄干净它们！那些血污真叫我受不了。”  
紫罗兰色的深渊透出一丝悲哀。杰洛特有些诧异，有什么驱使他缓缓走过去。他稍稍埋下头盯着那双蕴藏奥秘的紫水晶，方才的情绪从那里消失殆尽。杰洛特搂住她，亲吻她的双唇，想打消她那没来由的怒气。叶奈法激烈地回应他的吻，好似要让自己抛下过去那般忘我。  
杰洛特感受到晶线牵扯在嘴唇上的触感，“叶……”他沉声唤她。有一股燥热腾然直上，像条乱窜的电流震得他小腹和下半身发麻酥痒。待他回过神来，发现自己已经解开了睡袍的带子，布满茧疤的手掌在她温润的肌肤四下游离。  
“我的爱……”女术士的喘息被他的吻堵住了。  
“想想当下，叶，”猎魔士的声音像有力的闷钟震击她的身躯，“想想当下……现在，此时此刻，只有你我。”  
  
就像探索未知的世界那般，他处处留下印迹。足下的土壤是湿润的，带有一丝温热。他好似要让自己完全了解此处，爱惜地抚摸这里的每一寸——即使他早已足够了解。  
她向他走来，牵起他的手，脸上一抹魅惑的笑。她引领他向林子走去。嫩草扎得他脊背刺痒，但他毫不在意，痴醉地体会紧缩的触感，不由自主发出野狼的低嚎。  
他翻身撩拨她的敏感。他轻慢地吸吮樱桃的甜美——怎会有樱桃带有丁香与醋栗果的芬芳？他听见了风儿的叫喧，他伴着阵阵喘息往下探去。  
一个熟悉却每次都让他感到新鲜的世界。  
他听见她的呻吟。他痴迷地享受这份感觉。  
他们给予彼此更多的爱。  
猎魔士嘴里蹦出几个不成形的音节。他乞求她的应允，如同鱼儿渴望河水。  
于是他驾驶一艘坚挺的梭舟，驶向未知的深处。船桨翻弄悠荡的潮水，掀起阵阵波澜。风儿裹挟着爱恋、渴望的诉求，擦过他的耳畔，往他心里钻弄。  
他的吐息逐渐紊乱，他感到口干舌燥，于是俯下身亲吻风儿的柔软。  
他浅声低吼，因为她向他索求；她呜咽轻叫，因为他给她欢愉。他挥舞船桨的速度愈发强烈，引得两旁的深水哗哗作响。他们互相探索着。风儿发出一阵幽软的叹息，携着温热的蒸汽领他卷往极乐的彼岸。  
  
微风低头打量草地上汗淋淋的两人，偷笑着从他们头顶掠过。  
杰洛特侧着身子，亲吻眼神迷离的叶奈法。她枕在他的臂弯里，抬手拨开黏进嘴的发丝。女术士清了清喉咙，呼唤他。  
“我在。”他回应道。  
“我们从今天就开始打理房子吧，”她小声道，“希里……希里的事情暂时放一放。等她来找我们再说——要是她还找得到我们的话。”  
猎魔士没有说话。  
叶奈法轻轻捏了捏他的肌肉。  
“好。”过了片刻，他说。  
  
□  
波格维兹德拄着拐杖从台上走下，他听见每个关节骨都在吱呀作响。老乞丐环视先前十分热闹的棚屋，孩子们被家长领走了，因为他们不允许小孩在这里待得太晚。的确，最后一个故事——猎魔士和女术士的婚礼，有些太长了。他认为有必要再略去一部分无伤大雅的内容。  
他坐在一张桌子上。这张桌子过于破旧，让人不禁怀疑究竟是波格维兹德先入土，还是桌子先垮掉。可以相信的是，这张桌子尚且能支撑一个老头的重量。  
一阵冷空气卷进来。  
波格维兹德听着来人的脚步声，他侧身朝门口偏了偏。  
“我只给小孩子讲故事。”  
来人没有出声，而是走到附近的椅子上坐下。  
说书人面对着他，打量此人长相。但从那兜帽下面看不出什么端倪。漆黑的阴影将她的脸藏在寂静之下。待她摘下兜帽，说书人倏忽吹灭了灯烛——若是外面有小孩偷看，绝不能让他们瞧见眼前这个光景。  
一抹月光幽幽飘进棚屋，落在来人的发丝上，好似照亮一条银白的花火。  
  
Ⅲ  
正当杰洛特继续勾着腰杆，把削了很久才磨尖的木樁插进地下的时候，身后的叶奈法传来一阵惊呼。  
“希里！”  
在杰洛特的印象里，他从没听过叶奈法有过这么激动的声音。以至于他听见这声叫唤，暗暗吃了一惊。他转身望见一个身影从苹果树林出现。  
女孩穿着他没见过的衣服，正紧紧捏着袍子的一角，不安地看着他们。  
杰洛特几乎是同时和叶奈法朝她赶去。但女术士比他快多了。  
希里却猛地往后退，让叶奈法的怀抱落入寂寞。  
在杰洛特的印象里，他从没感受过叶奈法有这么失落的情绪。以至于当他出色的鼻子嗅到女术士的哀伤时，他开始怀疑起自己的感官。  
真是太阳打西边出来了，他想。如此的叶奈法，如此的希里，仿佛变了个人似的。  
叶奈法一言不发，她的右手握着左胳膊。杰洛特看见她的指甲深深陷进皮肤。  
“叶……”  
“对不起，叶奈法，”希里垂下头，“我……我不能碰你。”  
“希里，这是为什么？”杰洛特尽量不让自己听上去很难过。  
“我不属于这里，所以我、我不能接触你们。”  
女孩的声音开始颤抖。  
“我不明白……”  
鸟鸣。  
湿热。  
沉默。  
“是啊，”回答他的却是叶奈法，“因为我们已经死了。”  
不等杰洛特开口，希里蓦地抬起头瞪着他们，绿眼睛里噙满泪花。  
“对。因为你们已经死了，”她咬紧牙关，企图克制住崩溃的情绪，“你们已经死了！杰洛特，难道你以为次次逞英雄都能免于一难吗？你以为你身上的三个洞能治好？不！”  
杰洛特默不作声。这时不应当回复任何话语。  
“该死！”希里发觉眼泪止不住地流。  
“该死，该死！”她弯腰撑在双腿上放声吼叫。她攥紧了拳头，狠狠捶击自己的大腿。  
“其实我多想拥抱你啊，叶奈法……妈妈！还有杰洛特，在你们离开我的时间里，我好想你，”女孩嚎啕大哭，“我多想一头扎进你们的怀里……但是我办不到！”她抬起胳膊擦掉眼泪。眼睛一阵干痛。  
“因为生者不能触碰死者。”叶奈法垂下眼睑，低声咒骂。  
“不，不仅这样，”希里哽咽道，“这里的灵魂触碰到活人就会灰飞烟灭。”  
鸟鸣。湿热。沉默。  
女孩的呜咽。  
“别哭，希里。哭泣的女术士最难看了。”  
杰洛特上前揽住叶的肩膀。他感受到女术士抬手抹了抹眼睛。  
他紧紧搂住叶奈法。  
“我们进屋慢慢说，”猎魔士终于出声说话，“来，希里。你应该……可以摸这些东西吧？”  
  
有些时候，当人处在一个极度沉寂的环境时，就会胡思乱想。杰洛特现在就这样。他脑海里总是出现丹德里恩的声音，这个声音哔哔赖赖道：“没有谁比独自待在两个沉默女人旁边的男人更可怜。”  
嗯，我倒不觉得自己有多可怜，猎魔士想，但老实说，这个僵局让我不太自在。他暗暗清了清喉咙，挺直腰杆，十分自然地将一只胳膊搭在桌子上。猎魔士的眼神缓缓从对面移到身旁，又从身旁移到对面。  
从刚才进门到现在，她们一句话都没说。杰洛特如坐针毡。  
就像寻常家庭开会一样，孩子——大多是十五六岁的青少年，坐在桌子一边，而父母则是挨着坐一起，与孩子面对面。气氛万般凝重。  
我甚至一点都不惊讶，杰洛特想道，我就知道我的伤势不可能还有救。我反倒恍然大悟。这正好解释为什么这个地方各个方面都很理想：为什么在这个地方我们从来不会感到饥饿，为什么这栋屋子凭空出现，还有那些家具……为什么我们心想事成。虽然我一向认为没有所谓的死后世界。不过就算不知道这是哪，但毫无疑问，这是个不存在于世上的地方。我死了。是的，我死了，可是——  
他的思绪在脑海里狂轰滥炸。一旁的叶奈法蹙紧了眉头。  
“现在我接受了这个事实，”杰洛特喃喃道，“可是，叶，为什么你也……”  
“当时我被人用石头——”  
“因为她为了治好你的伤。”希里抢先叶奈法说道。女术士瞪了她一眼。  
杰洛特把剩下的话吞回肚子。他没想到叶奈法会做到这份地步，一种感慨却又难受的心情在猎魔士的心里扭曲。  
他只好暂时抛开这些思绪，看着眼前的希里。她将头发挽成一个发髻梳在脑后，留下几搓灰白色刘海遮挡面部伤疤，她的眼眶还是红彤彤的。希里的服饰样式奇特，既不像尼弗迦德，也不属于北方诸国。她大概是去了其他世界生活。  
于是杰洛特说：“看来你没有再回去过。”  
“我的确是从另外的世界过来。”希里犹豫半晌，说道。  
杰洛特了然点头。去哪里是她的自由，他没必要在这上面指手画脚。  
希里在他们间来回扫视，瘪了瘪嘴没有继续说话。  
“我不关心那些原因。”叶奈法突然开口。  
杰洛特飞快地瞟她一眼。她的职业习惯又犯了。  
“至少你们应该想知道丹德里恩、特莉丝他们的情况。”  
“丹德里恩和卓尔坦——”  
“让我们说点别的，猎魔士，”叶奈法打断道，“就像之前那样，女儿，说说你的见闻。提起过去只会让杰洛特感伤。在这个有限的时间里，我想听你讲新鲜的事情，你在这里有时间限制吧？”  
“伊瓦拉夸克斯让我晚上之前就去湖边等她。”  
杰洛特有一丝丝不情愿，他很想知道老朋友们过得怎么样了。但诚如叶奈法所言，他也再也见不到这些人。一想到这里他就怪难受的。  
窗外的溪流如一条金履带，缀着落日的茜红色余晖金波荡漾。点点亮影炸进杰洛特的眼睛，他的异变瞳孔疏地收缩，抵挡这抹强光。他别开眼。  
他们还有不到不到三个小时和希里相处。  
“你说你从另外的世界过来，”杰洛特抓紧时间说道，“那是怎样的地方？”  
“抛开天气多变以外，我还挺满意的，”希里用手肘撑着脑袋，“那里没有矮人和精灵，虽然有很多关于他们的传说。我从厄维德法山角下的湖泊和加拉哈德去卡美洛的路上……”  
“谁是加拉哈德？”两人异口同声。  
女孩一副有所预料的样子咯咯笑道：“是我在湖边认识的一个男生，他声称自己是亚瑟王——某个当权者的骑士。”  
“嗯，一个男人。”叶奈法慢慢点头，一字一句地重复希里的话。  
杰洛特觉得哪里不太对劲。他没有说话，示意希里继续讲。  
“我被独角兽带到了他们的世界，在那里遇见了加拉哈德。一开始他以为我是什么神话里的大人物，噢，他毕恭毕敬的样子有点好笑，但也挺可爱。”  
“嗯哼。”叶奈法没有发表任何意见，若有所指地看着她。  
是的，每个当父母的都会面临这个时刻，杰洛特一副若有所思的样子想道。  
“他一开始以为我会把飞燕剑送给他。因为在他们的传说里，‘湖之主’会从湖里出现，把宝剑送给遇见她的骑士。虽然我尊重当地风俗，但依然没让他碰飞燕剑一根指头。”  
杰洛特赞许地弯起嘴角。  
“我让他请我吃饭。然后我就把我的故事全部告诉他了。不过我想他没听懂多少。”  
“后来呢？你们为什么要去那个叫卡美洛的地方？”  
“我打算去找他们的法师。那个人好像在亚瑟王的城堡里当顾问，而亚瑟王住在卡美洛，”希里耸耸肩，“我问加拉哈德最近的路线怎么走，不过他好像有些害怕半路会遇到厄地南巴提——应该是类似矮人的人种。最后他还是带我抄近道了，因为我说服他我能对付魔法。”  
“也就是说，你今天过来是拜那位法师所赐？”杰洛特问。  
希里摇摇头，说：“我们还没到卡美洛。经过了厄地南巴提的国度，到达人类的城市后，我们租了一间房子休息。然后我在今天早晨悄悄离开了。我给他留了一封信，告诉他我很快就回去。”  
女孩抿住双唇，仿佛有什么攥着她的心情下坠。她敛下眼睑，一声不吭地望着桌上的木纹。  
“我的女儿，我真没想到还能再见到你。”叶奈法低声感叹。因为这是死者的国界。  
“按理说，我不应该过来，即便我有穿越空间和维度的能力。但是……离开你们之后，我仍然无法说服自己相信这一切，就好像……好像你们只是稍微出了趟远门一样。我发现自己开始依赖这三个月和你们其中任何一人每天生活的日子，我讨厌那种失去你们的孤独感。这种心情让我晚上难以入睡。要不是伊瓦拉夸克斯告诉我该怎么来这里，我差点就——就选择自杀，不过那是非常短暂的想法……啊，你们的脸色好丑。”  
“答应我，你以后不会再想这种事情。”叶奈法几乎是把字从嘴缝里挤出来。甚至有危险的紫色闪电自她双眼爆发，但希里郑重勇敢地直视着女术士的眼睛。  
“我答应你。”她说。  
  
希里讲了很多路上的经过。当她讲到加拉哈德单膝跪地，脸涨成猪肝色结结巴巴地向她求婚，而她大声驳回他的示爱后，叶奈法发出疯狂的笑声，抓住杰洛特的胳膊抖个不停。猎魔士也忍俊不禁。他的手臂被叶奈法捏得生痛，可是希里讲得实在太有趣，他的注意力全被那些故事吸引走了。  
夕阳逐渐式微，缩进茂密的苹果树丛当中，从漆黑的绿叶冒出一星半点的轮廓。  
于是他们不约而同地瞄向窗外，默不作声。有些东西就要结束，再也不会停留。  
“杰洛特，你再去削几个木樁吧。我要和女儿聊一聊——私事。女人之间的话题。”叶奈法打破了沉默。  
猎魔士和她讨价还价，希里在一旁看着。最终叶奈法答应也给他留点时间和希里私聊。杰洛特心满意足地出门削木桩去了。  
两位女士听见他关门的声音，相视一笑。叶奈法换了把椅子坐过去，她和希里之间只隔了一个桌角。女孩小心挪了挪，生怕自己碰到叶奈法。  
“真见鬼，这样让我想起曾经在梅莉特列神殿教育你的时光了。”女术士虽然嘴里骂着，脸上却一副怀念的笑容。  
希里回忆起当时的情形：“嗯。你让我在纸上画各种图案，而我屁股快要被凳子磨出水泡。”  
“再跟我说一下那个加拉哈德吧，女儿，看得出来你不讨厌他。”  
“哈，我确实一点都不讨厌他。加拉哈德是个木讷还有点神经质的人，但他有可贵的骑士精神。而且，长得还不赖。”  
“一个长得不赖的年轻人，而且有着骑士精神，”叶奈法挑起眉毛，“你对他的评价很高，出乎意料的高。你们一直都在一起？”  
“大概是咯。”希里含糊其辞地说。  
“希里，别想蒙混过去。我要你一字不漏地告诉我，”叶奈法的语速飞快，她十分严厉，“你懂我指的什么。”  
“好吧，我就知道，”女孩有些气恼，“我跟他做过了。那又怎样？我已经十六岁了！你不也是十六岁的时候——”  
“冷静。一个女术士需要的是理性的头脑，而不是灌满开水的猪头。”面对希里的顶撞，叶奈法丝毫没有生气，“我不会和你争论是否应该和那个加拉哈德有性关系，这是你自己的决定，而我从来不会干涉你的选择。”  
希里不满地嘟囔几句。  
“但是我得告诉你，毫无准备对你百害无一利，”叶奈法继续说道，“除非你有足够自信不会怀孕，否则就乖乖做好措施。每年找女术士做堕胎手术的女孩能一路排到城门以外，这都是因为那些没有避孕的该死性行为。”  
希里涨红了脸，她无法反驳叶奈法。再说……天哪，挺着大肚子骑马或者战斗简直要了她的老命！难以想象。  
“如果你能回去——我是说我们曾经生活过的世界，就去苟斯维伦找吉安卡迪·莫尔纳，那位矮人银行家，他会把我其他的房产证明给你。你到我的房子那里把书架上的避孕药配方……还有你看到什么喜欢的统统带走。速度要快，我不敢保证没人打那些财产的主意。”  
“可是，叶奈法，我不想回去。”希里咬紧牙关，说道。  
“听我的，就回去那一次，把东西拿走。”  
女孩沉默地点点头。过了半晌，她说：“你总是替我做决定，叶奈法，而你总是说这些决定对我有好处。……我真幸运啊。虽然你喜欢用命令的语气提那些建议，但我承认它们永远都是对的。”  
她没等到叶奈法的回应。希里埋着脑袋自顾自地继续说：“你知道我为什么想冒风险再来这里吗？不仅仅是因为我想见你们，我……我想对你道歉。”  
“辜负你的明明是我啊，女儿。我答应过你会一直陪伴，但是我食言了。”女术士用她清脆微颤的声音低声说道。希里甚至听见了她的叹息。  
“不。我对你说了很过分的话。在利维亚城，在死去的杰洛特身旁，我不顾你的感受往你的伤口抹盐……我、我说你可悲，说你的魔法一无是处……”  
女孩再度哽咽。啪嗒、啪嗒，泪珠打在木桌上，发出清晰的响声。  
“我真后悔对你说那些话。我没想到你会……对不起，妈妈。真的、真的很抱歉。你会原谅我吗？”  
“你不用请求我的原谅，我根本没因这些话就讨厌你、变得心碎。相反，你说得没错，我的魔法一无是处。在我真正想用它做些什么的时候，它从没发挥效果。”  
“噢，妈妈……”女孩啜泣道。她哭丧着脸，伤疤难过地拧在一起。  
“而且我还得感谢你，女儿，是你和你的独角兽朋友将我和杰洛特带到这里，让我们在这里重生。而我们将会在这里永远幸福下去。”  
“可是……”  
“没什么好可是的。把眼泪在这座岛上流干净。以后就当一只自由的燕子，做你喜欢的事情吧——看在我最后一次跟你说这话的份上，女儿，别再用手肘抹脸了。”  
  
杰洛特敲门进屋的时候，看见希里的眼睛肿得像两颗红栗子。她们的谈话牵动对方的心弦，而他大概猜到了其中的内容。这都怪他的五官过于发达。  
叶奈法抬眼看他，“你回来了，猎魔士，”她说，“赶紧和女儿多聊聊吧，天快黑了。”她声称自己得借晚霞的光亮用法术把菜园子的地犁一遍，留下杰洛特和希里独处。  
但是现在他们却在浪费宝贵的时间。杰洛特一言不发，希里则缄舌闭口。  
真该死。杰洛特想。我为什么就不能像叶那样说点什么？  
等他张嘴说话，他又立马后悔了。  
“叶跟你聊了什么？”  
真是个蠢到家、烂到极点的问题。  
希里古怪地看了他一眼，说：“秘密。”  
猎魔士闷声附和，他很满意这个回答。  
“如果你想问丹德里恩和卓尔坦的情况，我可以稍微说一些，”希里按捺不住了，终于说道，“因为我短暂回去看过情况。卓尔坦去了诺威格瑞，因为那里有生意可做。丹德里恩跟着他一块儿去，因为他说那里是文化的摇篮。”  
“我以为你再也没回去过。”杰洛特有些惊讶。  
“是的，我现在也依然这么打算。”希里决绝地说。她骤紧眉头打量了猎魔士一眼，见他没有接话的意思，继续道：“因为我那次回去，听见了很多关于你们的传言。那些人造谣你，说你是非人族类的走狗；他们贬低叶奈法，说她是邪恶的巫婆。”  
回想起那些言论，让她怒火中烧。希里咬牙切齿，“我真的受够了，那可恶的世界。到处都是歧视、勾心斗角。那里发烂发臭。我不能忍受你们的名声被那些人抹黑。在流言蜚语里面，丹德里恩的诗歌一定更加微不足道。再过几十年、几百年，还有谁会知道你们其实并不是传言里的那样！”  
“我们早已放下这些了，”杰洛特轻声说道，“在我们活着的时候那就已经是身外之物。只有将别人的看法置之度外的人才能心无旁骛做好本职工作，至于那些泼脏水的人，我们有些时候拿他们钱办事，互不相欠；而对于尊重我们的人，心怀感激并回以尊重就已足够了，我的希里。”  
“是啊，多么高尚的猎魔士品德，”希里语气缓了下来，“但是终究会有人将它遗忘。这是一种悲哀。”  
杰洛特陷入沉默。  
“我偷偷去见卓尔坦和丹德里恩的时候，他们给我说了你们那天晚上在利维亚城的对话，”希里看着他，“卓尔坦告诉我，你为了我和叶奈法选择金盆洗手。”  
“是，我本打算退还他送的宝剑。我变得珍惜生命，想开始新生活。”  
“但是你没有！”希里高声反驳，“这是必然的，杰洛特，没人能成功逃脱命运，就算你想放弃它。科恩也是，你也一样。你最后还是因为那‘猎魔士品德’断送性命。”  
“没错。”杰洛特用那单调的声音认可她的发言。  
“我真同情你的猎魔士之道。”  
“谢谢你的同情。”  
“卓尔坦开了冶金店，他想把到手的头一桶金拿来开一家酒馆，起名叫‘猎魔士的剑下’。他说，总得有人去纪念某个想要逆风撒尿的猎魔士，纪念那些关于血战和激战的故事，纪念死亡，纪念伟大的爱情、坚定的友谊，纪念勇气与荣耀。”  
“希里，拜托不要学那些矮人粗话。”  
“我的重点可不是‘逆风撒尿’，”希里的绿眼睛透出某个决心，荧荧发亮，她此刻像只大型猫科猛兽，“卓尔坦说得对。现在我知道自己该做什么。”  
  
夜幕席卷而来，湖面起雾了。如同一片清冷的薄纱，将整个天地笼罩在静谧之下。细心聆听，岸边的芦苇丛传来夜虫的鸣叫，猫头鹰振翅降落在苹果树上，发出飒飒响声。  
岸边传来牝马的嘶鸣，其声呦呦，就连平静的湖泊也泛起阵阵涟漪。独角兽伊瓦拉夸克斯像一团幽冥璀璨的光亮朝他们奔来。她的蹄足没有着陆在湖面，而是点着以太轻盈地踱步，白雾在她的马蹄下飞卷。  
“伊瓦拉夸克斯。”希里呼唤独角兽的名字。她的额头贴在独角兽的鼻梁上，与她交谈。  
杰洛特感到叶奈法的手开始颤抖，他用力回捏她。女术士震颤着双唇，瞟了他一眼。  
“不，小马，我还有另一个地方要去。”希里说。  
独角兽晃了晃脑袋。  
“很快，不会花太多时间。有些事情要办。”女孩跟独角兽协商。  
最后独角兽喷出一道鼻息，认可了她的提议。  
希里爱惜地拍拍独角兽的鼻梁，“谢谢你，小马。”，她说。接着希里转向叶奈法，“妈妈，你想不想摸摸她？”  
女术士激动地问：“可以吗？”  
“当然。”  
杰洛特笑了起来，他知道叶奈法这样的女术士因为职业病对传说生物万般好奇，何况，她也对独角兽有着另类的迷恋。  
“杰洛特，你也来试试。”希里向他招手。  
猎魔士像抚摸萝卜——他的母马那样，轻扶伊瓦拉夸克斯的脸颊。独角兽愉快地哼哼几声。叶奈法试探地触摸伊瓦拉夸克斯的鼻梁，她难以置信地看着独角兽魅惑的眼睛。  
“谢谢。”女术士听见独角兽对她道谢——用的心灵感应的方式。  
“谢我？可我刚认识你，伊瓦拉夸克斯。”  
“是你向希里传授了魔法的知识，你间接救了我一命。”  
“我只是……做了我该做的。”  
叶奈法看见了独角兽眼里的笑意。  
“希里该离开了。她不应久留。”独角兽仰起头，长啸一声。在场的所有人都听见了。  
牝马凯尔佩如一颗闪烁的黑曜石自树林出现，那身墨黑色的鬃毛在月光发亮。希里上前攥住它的缰绳，扭头不舍地看着杰洛特和叶奈法。  
“我……我要走了。”她说。  
“去吧，我的女儿。代我向特莉丝和玛格丽塔问好，写信就行。”  
希里颔首。她看向杰洛特。  
“替我谢谢卓尔坦和丹德里恩，”猎魔士摘下肩背的夕希尔宝剑，“我把夕希尔交给你，希里，你可以选择把它还给卓尔坦——虽然我觉得他不一定会接受；或者送给加拉哈德，就说是……是你的父亲给他的见面礼。”  
“他准会哭着说这是上苍的恩赐。”希里哈哈大笑。  
临行前，女孩认真、仔细地盯着他们，仿佛要把两人烙印在自己的脑海里。她不会忘记。不会忘记杰洛特带着她在布洛奇隆森林度过的夜晚；不会忘记他和其他猎魔士在凯尔莫罕训练她的日子；不会忘记他和他的朋友长途跋涉，只为找寻她的下落；不会忘记叶奈法和她在梅莉特列神殿同居的学习时光；不会忘记叶奈法在地牢中为她受尽磨难……  
因为总有人得去纪念他们。  
  
Ⅳ  
男孩护住头部，佝偻着身子缩在黄土地上。他的稿纸被随意践踏，孤零零地四散在身旁。喧嚣、叫喊，像一道闪电劈穿他的耳膜，拳头和靴子恶狠狠地落在他身上，如铁锤震击。有什么炸裂开，轰鸣的嗡嗡声铺天盖地撅住了他。男孩意识到那是脑袋被人趁机踹了一脚。  
上天保佑，我不会残废。他在心里祈祷。这当然没用，因为周遭的怒吼没有停歇，对他的制裁也变本加厉。  
“低贱的下人！你也配摸少爷的东西？”有谁狠狠对他下颚踢了一脚。男孩的脸颊顿时血流如注，他发出一阵惨叫。  
“对，就是这样，就是这种声音。再响些！说，你以后会永远给我抄作业，直到毕业为止！”脑满肠肥的贵族少年露出奸笑，凑到男孩跟前。  
“臭……臭狗屎。”男孩向他吐了口唾沫。  
“给我打！”  
瘦弱的男孩眼前一黑。失去意识的瞬间，他想：至少别让我变成傻子。  
  
有谁用湿毛巾覆他的额头。男孩睁开青肿的眼睛，从可悲的眼缝里看到一个女性的身影。他挪了挪嘴皮子，那里传来撕裂的痛楚。他轻轻嘶叫。  
女人听见动静，凑过来打量他的情况。  
“比昨天好多了。动作轻点，要不然你嘴巴就裂开了。”她拿开毛巾，然后又在他胳膊裹上带着草药味的绷带。又在他脸上刷了一层药膏。他清了清鼻子，分析这股药味——这个女人主要用的散瘀草和苦良姜，还有田七。  
“虽然面部破相，不过没留太大的伤口。真是个幸运儿。”女人干练地说。  
是的，与女人脸上那道丑陋的、蜈蚣般的疤痕比起来，他知道自己尚且幸运。而且他发现这张面孔很年轻，甚至不属于成年女性。  
“喂，不要盯着我看。”女孩没好气地白了一眼。  
男孩承受伤势的痛苦，轻轻向她表示歉意。然后又用尽气力道谢。  
“好了好了，别说这些，你关心一下自己的情况吧。我刚落地就看见一群恶霸欺负你，只好路见不平拔刀相助。不过你的那些稿纸怕是全部废掉了。”  
男孩吐了口气。  
“你说什么？”女孩坐近了些。  
“没……没关系，那都是无……无关紧要的纸。”  
“啊？我看你昏过去的时候还攥着好大一摞呢。”  
“不要紧……我都记在脑子里的。”男孩挤出一个微笑，随后又被面部伤痕的撕裂发出一声惨叫。  
“少做点表情，除非你真想让这个脸蛋挂彩。”他听见女孩厉声警告。  
他只好侧着脑袋，把心中的疑问都咽回去。  
“现在是什么年代？我需要精确到日期。你知道利维亚、瑞达尼亚或者亚甸吗？”女孩连炮珠似地抛出问题，不等他回答，她又恍然大悟道：“不，得先自我介绍。我叫希里，你呢？你叫什么名字？不用说得太复杂，你嘴巴伤得很重。”  
“波格维兹德，”男孩想让自己在她心目中留下好印象，“我叫波格维兹德，善良的小姐。”  
  
□  
月光吝啬地在她面庞留下一道单调的印迹。  
“上次见面，我还是个少年，”波格维兹德看着来人，柔声感叹道，“现在我垂垂老矣，但岁月却从未蹉跎您半分。”  
她没有发表意见，直截了当地说：“我没跟你讲过刚才那个故事。”  
“确实没说过。”  
“虽然我怀疑它不真实，但我很喜欢。没人会这么描述他们的婚礼。”  
“我是从丹德里恩大师那里听来的。”波格维兹德借着昏光端详她的表情，想从上面获取一丝丝惊讶。但她不动声色回答他的目光。  
“我倒是不质疑他编故事的能力。”彼此静声片刻，她说道。  
“那未必是假的。”  
说书人终于从她的表情获取到自己期待的反应。  
她脸上的疤痕抽了抽，挤出一道狰狞的笑：“你没有资格跟我说这句话。”  
“是啊，我没资格这么说，希里小姐，”波格维兹德笑道，“但是我有这个胆量告诉您，很多事情连您也无法推断其真假，即便您就是主人公之一。”  
说书人又继续说道：“我遵照您的吩咐，在这片大陆上四处游历，传颂猎魔士的故事。与此同时我也听说了许多互相矛盾、未知真假的传言。但这些传言却大多有迹可循，若不是您亲口告诉我当年的一切真相，我统统都会信以为真。”  
“就像丹德里恩说的这个？”  
“是的。我现在还能回忆起大师讲述它的情景，那仿佛他亲身经历过一样。在内的每个人都栩栩如生，那些性格各异的对白不像是一个人能凭空杜撰的，就算是大师也不可能，因为他无法了解所有人。”  
“我开始好奇其他传言了。”  
“那您会大吃一惊，”说书人咳了一声，笑道，“光是有关猎魔士下落的传言就有许多种。几十年前我去陶森特公国游历，听说了这样一桩事：猎魔士杰洛特在陶森特最好的地段购置了一套房子，而女术士叶奈法则和他生活在一起。”  
“你别告诉我这也‘有迹可循’。”  
“但它确实如此。起初我十分怀疑这个说法，但我一路打听了许多相关事迹，发现那些人甚至可以从猎魔士的行为习惯和打斗招式等细节说出一二。那时候我就隐约觉得，没准猎魔士回到了这片土地上的传闻是真的。”  
“有关杰洛特的还有哪些？”  
“剩下的您不会喜欢。”  
希里从鼻子喷出一个音节，没有接话。  
“当然还有关于您的传闻，希里小姐，如果您想听的话……”  
“你说快点。”  
“故事不能说快了，那样会少很多韵味。我可以简单概括一下，有关您的传言虽然没有杰洛特那么丰富，但也分出几个流派。举几个例子来讲，有人说您和杰洛特打败了狂猎后成为了一名出色的猎魔士；有人说您伤重不治，死于白霜；也有人说您最后离开了杰洛特，去尼弗迦德继承了皇位。”  
“哈，前两个编得还不赖嘛。”  
“我想它们或许……”  
“我知道‘或许它们是真的’。但我作为真正的当事人有权对此提出质疑。”  
波格维兹德点点头。  
就像一个话题戛然而止，参与其中的人不知如何开始下一句话那样，两人一阵沉默。月光渐渐偏移，从希里的脸上移开足迹，躲进了木板后面。  
少顷，说书人喃喃说道：“其实比起您告诉我的那些真相，我更喜欢的是杰洛特和叶奈法在陶森特生活在一起的那个结局。尽管我知道这只是真实的幻象，而那些所谓的结局也各式各异。但没哪个像他们那样，坎坷却又忠贞不渝，走向最终的美好。”  
“是啊，至少他们的结局很美好。”希里轻声附和。  
  
Ⅴ  
“她走了。”叶奈法望着湖畔的彼岸，她的声音没有起伏，像是在宣告一桩与自己毫不相干的判决。  
“嗯。”杰洛特的回复更加单调。  
“不会再见到她了。我们的女儿，我们的希里，”叶奈法笑了，“她现在是一只自由的燕子，在蓝天翱翔，在白云间穿梭。”  
“叶。”  
“什么？”  
“……没什么。”  
“夜深了，我们回去吧。”叶奈法牵着猎魔士的手，步伐轻盈地向木屋走去。  
奇怪，他们并不伤感。这超乎杰洛特的预料。  
他知道他追求的、舍弃的事物得到了传承，他这下可以真的抛下前尘，和叶奈法在这里幸福永远。  
有的事情结束了，但有的事情正在开始。  
  
□  
“您有碰见妮穆耶吗？”  
“我不知道你在说谁。”  
“是在我这里听故事的某个小姑娘，”波格维兹德狡黠地眨了眨眼，“就像我见过的其他小女孩那样，她热衷于叶奈法和你的故事，是个普通的农家女。但我觉得她和您很有缘。”  
“或许吧。毕竟我见过太多人了，属于这个世界的，不属于这个世界的，太多了。你说的这个女孩，没准我曾经路过的时候和她有一面之缘。”  
“她的个子很矮。我想，她可能会有朝一日成为女术士。虽然她很普通，但是她有天赋。”  
希里挑起眉毛。她思索起曾经的某个回忆，那是她从燕之塔逃离艾恩·艾尔世界后，流离在各个时空、各个世界的时候的痛苦回忆。  
波格维兹德慢慢说道：“衔尾蛇咬住自己的尾巴，所有人的命运都扣在了圆圈之内。”   
希里盯着他的眼睛：“每个时刻都藏着过去和未来，每个时刻都藏着永恒。……我没跟你说过这些。波格维兹德，你给我的感觉越来越不像个普通人了。”  
“我只是一个老乞丐而已。”  
  
fin.


End file.
